


Waking up at home

by Amandjnx



Series: CarolNat One Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Carol Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Carol Danvers, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: CarolNat One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Waking up at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseLunaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseLunaire/gifts).



It was one of those four times in a year when Carol had to go back to Earth to report all the things she did in space. Yes, she could do her reports during the holographic conferences or thanks to the AI in her suit and then send them back to the Avengers' headquarter but seeing people she knew was definitely welcomed and those gathering always motivated the troops to keep doing their demanding jobs.

This job wasn't unusual for her, it was what she had been doing her whole life since she got her powers from the Tesseract-empowered-motor's explosion, going around, helping the planets that sent distress signals, but during that time she didn't report to anyone.

For more than three years now, she had been working with Natasha, Rhodey, Okoye and the last two Guardians of the Galaxy, Nebula and Rocket, to try and help the universe surviving the consequences of Thanos's snap. Criminal organisations using the chaos and absence of protective forces to rob or kill, on Earth or elsewhere, that was what they were fighting on a daily basics.

She also had a personal interest in those visits, she was coming one day earlier than the others and leaving one day later to have some time alone with Natasha. The two women had learnt to know each other in those few years and, the last time Carol came to Earth, they both shared their feelings to the other, and then agreed that it wasn't the best moment for them to start a relationship, especially with Carol in space ninety nine percent of the time.

She landed on the grass around the main building of the compound, the sun nowhere in sight but the full moon enlightened the surroundings enough for Carol to walk with no need to stay in her binary form. As she stepped inside, her new suit formed with nanoparticles disappeared in a large bracelet she had on her left wrist, a little update offered by Tony Stark the second and last time she saw him at the Avengers' headquarter.

What time it was exactly was a mystery for the blonde, but she knew Natasha always worked late and didn't sleep that much so she supposed she would find her in the living area, that the redhead had made her office. Carol did, in fact, found her there, but she wasn't working or eating, she was asleep in the sofa, curled up onto herself in sweatpants, tank top and a jacket that really needed to be cleaned.

Analysing the room, the captain saw an empty bottle of wine and a box of sleeping pills on the coffee table, which surely were the reasons why the spy, usual awaken by most discreet sneeze at the other side of the compound, was still deeply unconscious even though Carol was in the same room. With careful steps, she approached the redhead and sat on the armchair next to the sofa, staring at Natasha with admiration. She could see on her features how she was exhausted and sad, she had probably been crying before falling asleep considering the tip of her nose was still red and her cheeks wet. Her skin was so white, Carol guessed she hadn't been out in the sun for quite a long time, though it must be really satisfying to be outside on that period of time, it was summer.

After a few other minutes of silent staring, Carol stoop up and walked toward the exit of the room, just to come back as she past the door and went back to Natasha's side. She bent down beside her and pulled up the blanket that was partially covering her body to be sure she was comfortable enough to sleep. She moved the hair out of her face before kissing her forehead gently, it was a gesture she would never do if the other woman was awake, not after all the things they said and promised, but she had missed her so much that she couldn't resist.

"I'll see you later." she whispered and left the room to go to her bedroom.

The first thing she wanted to do when she landed was to take a long and deserved shower but the beautiful sleepy redhead in the living room had distracted her. She had almost taken off her undershirt before entering her room, knowing that it was only her and Natasha in the compound, plus she didn't care about the security cameras filming her in her natural form. She got a rid of the rest of the clothes she wore under her suit and stepped into the shower, adjusting the temperature pretty cold, what she had been used to since her time in training for the air force.

After washing her body and hair, she got out and put on some more comfortable clothing for the night, shorts and an old rock band t-shirt she kept from her former home. She stood in the middle of her room, unsure whether she should go to sleep or start writing down her reports. With a bit more thinking, she decided on the former, but she had something, or rather someone, she had to get there first.

She went back to the living area and, after a few hesitant attempts, she wrapped her arms around Natasha and carried her in her room, bridal style, the redhead not bothered a bit by the blonde moving her, the meds were definitely working. Carol had a hard time looking straight and almost ran into a wall as she walked, the redhead too beautiful for her to keep her gaze on where she was going.

Finally arriving to her bedroom, Carol settled Natasha down on the bed, where she usually slept, and laid down beside her, her arm wrapped around Natasha's waist, holding her tight, her torso pressed against the smaller woman's back. She kissed her cheek and whispered _good night_ to her ear before closing her eyes and dozed off quickly.

* * *

Natasha woke up by the sound of the birds tweeting outside, her head aching like hell, apparently wine and sleeping pills weren't enough to make the migraine she had the day before go away, or maybe the whole bottle of sugary alcohol was too much and she had a hangover. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were still to heavy to do so. With a complaining sigh, she rolled on her back and tried to relax a bit, but then realised she wasn't alone in bed.

_Wait._ Since when was she in bed?

Using the little bit of strength she had, the redhead managed to open her eyes to find the sleeping beauty beside her, or who was her version of Sleeping Beauty. This sight made her forget the headache, she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she laid on her side, staring at Carol like she was about to risk all for her. With shy fingers, she slipped a strand of golden hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek while stroking her thumb up and down Carol's jaw.

Carol was so beautiful, nobody could blame her for falling for her, and for staring at her like a stalker while she was asleep. She lost herself so much in the blonde's features that she didn't even realise she had waken up. Without a word, Carol took the hand that was running on her jaw and kissed its palm, a smile forming on her lips as she did.

They stared into each other's eyes for a lingering moment, emerald gaze hypnotised by the hazelnut one and the other way around, mindlessly caressing the other's skin, Carol tingling Natasha's forearm, goosebumps forming behind her passing through. Overwhelmed by their closeness, Natasha forgot what they promised and leaned in, her lips softly capturing Carol's into their first kiss.

It was slow and tender, and when they broke the kiss neither of them said a thing, because they knew it was okay, because they knew what were their feelings, and most importantly, they knew that one day they would have a life together.


End file.
